Cultmoo Wiki
Welcome to the Cult Moo Wiki! Cult Moo is a YouTube channel where hosts Herr Pink and Senor Guerro try a variety of foods and drinks in different ways, including challenges, reviews, and cooking. Hosts of Cult Moo The Cult Moo YouTube channel is hosted by Senor Guerro and Herr Pink. The hosts are known for their willingness to eat any variety of food and their penchant for being inebriated while doing so. Featured Guests and Special Appearances Along with Senor Guerro and Herr Pink, the other official members of Cult Moo are Loafy Molasses and Sketch. Loafy was originally a fan of Cult Moo who became friends with HP and SG. He lives near the founders of Cult Moo and is featured in many of the recent episodes of Cult Moo. Sketch lives in Canada and performs various stunts for the Cult Moo YouTube channel, as well as food reviews. Special Guests include: Warpig, Pwnies, Rabbit, Sirus Drakken and Red. Wreckless Eating members Matt Zion and Chris Wreckless have also appeared to review foods on the Cult Moo channel. Category:Browse YouTube Shows Cult Moo have a variety of shows on their channel where they try a variety of food and drinks. The shows include: It Came From A _____ '''- The hosts review unique items that come from cans, jars, and bags. '''Grubbin' With Cult Moo - The hosts review more common snack items and beers. Will It Sausage? - The hosts attempt to make sausage out of any food items they can find. Sketch Does Something Stupid - The Canadian member of Cult Moo performs different stunts and tricks. The Cult Moo Pepper Show '''- The hosts review various peppers and jellies, and especially rate if the pepper or jelly is hot or spicy or not. '''The Cult Moo Liquor Show - The hosts review various liquors and cocktails made from those liquors. The Drunkard Games - The hosts review different drinking games, including dice, card and other games. Microwave Delights - The hosts review different varieties of microwave dinners and other frozen food. Drink of Destiny '- The two hosts have to spin a wheel and whatever color the wheel lands on, they have to add that item to an drink, then the two hosts have to drink it and the person that finishes the drink firsts wins the challenge for that show. '''22 Second Beer Review (series cancelled) '- The hosts review a beer and they give it a score in 22 seconds. '''Cult Moo VS - The hosts attempt challenges involving food or drink. They have also started challengeing other YouTube channels to challenges in a spinoff called Cult Moo VS Throwdown. Deep Fried Whaaaaat?! - The hosts try deep frying various items and then they try the item to see how it tastes. The Ration Reviews - The hosts review army rations and other types of Meals Ready to Eat. Fan Package - The hosts review foods sent in by Cult Moo viewers. Late Night Grillin' With Guerro - Cult Moo host Senor Guerro grills different types of food and reviews them. You can find Cult Moo at their YouTube channel with uploads three times a week. The future looks great not only for the show, but for the great people behind it. Cult Moo In The Media Cult Moo has appeared outside of YouTube in different interviews and featured in other media. Holy Taco - Cult Moo was mentioned in an article on the Holy Taco website featuring the "4 saddest canned foods ever" . The Mirror - A still from the video "Pork Brains in a Can" was used in an article on The Mirror's website describing the top 10 disgusting delicacies. Food Bites - The Cult Moo show 'Deep Fried Whaaaaa?!' was featured in the Cooking Channel's web show Food Bites, hosted by Adam Gertler. Drive Time on Seoul eFM 101.3 - The hosts were interviewed by Korean based Drive Time hosts Sam and Annabelle. Yonhap News Agency - The hosts Senor Guerro and Herr Pink were interviewed by the Korean based Yonhap News Agency. Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse